princesswodfandomcom-20200214-history
Necromancy
Ghosts are all around us, existing on a layer of reality abstracted from our own. They cannot pass onto a true death, refusing to leave reality alone, and so much as princesses look after the live ones, necromantic Wizards take it upon themselves to see to the people who have passed on. The art of Necromancy allows them to find the restless dead, interact with them, and when the unfortunate need arises, do battle with them. Dead Sight (O) The princess is able to see into the Twilight, although she can only observe. Cost: 1 magic point Roll: N/A Action: Instant Effect: The princess gains the ability to see creatures and objects that inhabit the Twilight. Visually, they are indistinguishable from objects in the real world, although they may obviously violate the laws of physics. However, she cannot converse or physically interact with them. Dead Tongue (OO) The princess can attract the attention of Twilight beings and engage them in conversation. Cost: 1 magic point Roll: N/A Action: Instant Effect: The princess is able to hear being in Twilight and converse with them. To be heard by them, she must speak physically and can be heard by people in the real world. All she can attempt to engage ghosts in conversation, this power provides no insight into their ravings nor guarantees that they share a common language. Solidify Ectoplasm (OOO) The princess can draw Twilight substances into the real world, allowing her unskilled allies to speak and touch them – and combat them. Cost: 2 magic points Roll: Int + Occult + Inner Light Action: Full Round Effect: The princess is able to solidify 1 pound of Twilight matter or 1 corpus of a ghost for each success, until the end of the scene. Unwilling ghosts may make a Resistance roll. Twilight manifested in this way can be both scene, heard, and touched by normal people. A physically manifested corpus may be hurt by conventional attacks – thus, a ghost with three manifested corpus may suffer up to three damage from conventional attacks. Destroy Ectoplasm (OOOO) This power strikes at the form of ghosts and other Twilight beings, tearing them apart. Cost: 2 magic points Roll: Int + Occult + Inner Light Action: Full Round Effect: This rolled as a normal attack, against the ghost’s armor and/or defense. Each success deals 1 corpus of damage or dissolves 1 pound of Twilight matter. Purge Animus (OOOOO) A ritual exorcism that strips the emotional energies from an object or place that Twilight beings feed upon. Cost: 2 magic points + 1 willpower Roll: Int + Occult + Inner Light Action: Ritual Effect: This ritual transforms a fetter into a mundane object or place, starving the ghost connected to it. The princess must commit to the ritual and roll 50 successes to destroy the fetter. During this time, she may not move or stop the ritual, not even in defense. This act turns any twilight beings in the area immediately hostile and they will use every power at their disposal to destroy the princess.